Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to thermoelectric materials and the manufacture of thermoelectric materials. More particularly, the disclosure relates to thermoelectric materials that maintain thermoelectric properties at high temperatures.
Background of the Technology
Thermoelectric materials are those where either a temperature difference creates an electric potential or where an electric potential creates a temperature difference. Conventionally, most materials may have a thermoelectric effect but it may occur within a small temperature range that may not be appropriate for a wide range of applications, and/or may not be a strong enough thermoelectric effect to be used in industrial applications.